Bad Boy Prince
by dolphinfan
Summary: A/U Noctis prince of Lucis isn't keen on being forced to marry but he is known as the rebel prince of the Kingdom. His marriage to Lunafreya is the talk of the kingdom. Everyone hopes that she can tame the wild prince at least until an old flame enters back into his life. He knows his duty but one kiss from his old flame Alessia(OC) could cost him everything.
1. Wedding of the Century

**Chapter One: Wedding of the Century**

_The Present_

The wedding of Prince Noctis Luis Caelum and Princess Lunafreya Nox Freunt was the talk of the crown city for months. The citizens were excited to have a Royale Wedding. Noctis, however, was not thrilled about it. He had barely just turned twenty when he heard the news of his arranged marriage. He had tried to consult his father, King Regis, but his father responded the same. Telling his son, it was for the sake of peace. Meaning in Noctis's mind politics.

He didn't want to marry her. He was sitting at his dining room table inside his apartment, looking at the reports Ignis had given him. While he looked over them, his mind started to wonder. His thoughts went to the girl he had fallen in love with in high school. They were inseparable until they broke up just before graduation. The reason was between the two of them. Noctis had been heartbroken for months. Rubbing his temples, he tried to stop thinking about it.

She had been on his mind a lot lately. He wondered if she thought about him. His heart ached just thinking about all the times they were together. He told himself she probably found someone else and that it was for the better. The sound of the door opening and footsteps entering brought him back to reality.

"Good morning," Ignis greeted as he stepped into the kitchen, setting down bags of groceries.

"Is it still morning?" He asked.

"It is for another half hour," he replied. "I am surprised you are awake. I was expecting you would still be asleep."

Noctis sighed. "I woke up around seven couldn't get back to sleep, so I just got up."

Ignis nodded his head. "I see you are working on the reports."

"Trying, too," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and yawning. "What's for lunch?"

"I thought I try a new recipe."

"Great, can't wait to try it."

After lunch, Ignis drove Noctis to the Citadel. The King had requested that Noctis participate in today's meeting because it would be good for him when he became King. When they got to the meeting room, Noctis noticed a familiar young girl standing in the place, which he immediately recognized her.

"I didn't know, Alessia was going to be here," Noctis said, turning to Ignis.

"Neither did I," He replied, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Noctis's heart started pounding in his chest. He hadn't seen Alessia for almost two years. He wasn't sure what to say to her. She was talking to her father, who was on the board as the Aristocrat representative. She looked in his direction and smiled. He smiled back.

King Regis entered the room, and the meeting got started. After the meeting, Noctis tried to speak to Alessia, but she was gone before he could even say a word; it seemed like she was avoiding him. In a way, he was glad, but in another, he wasn't. Seeing her made him want to see how she was doing and what she had been up to these last couple of years.

"Noct, What's wrong?" Ignis asked.

"Nothing I was just hoping to talk to Alessia little," He replied.

Ignis patted his friend on the shoulder. "Perhaps we can catch her as we leave."

"Yea."

They made their way to the elevators and headed out. Noctis saw Alessia get on one just as they got to the corridor. The door closed before they could get in. Perhaps now wasn't the time to talk to an ex-girlfriend. He thought to himself. Hoping one day, they could speak again. He had always enjoyed their conversations. In the meantime, he kept his thoughts focused. For he had to prepare for the arrival of Princess and Oracle Lunafreya.

When he stepped outside, he saw Alissia standing by her bike. She had gotten it for sixteenth birthday. She loved her bike. She loved the way the engine rumbled when she gave it some gas. Noctis loved how she looked on it.

"Alissia," he cried out to her.

She turned in the direction of her name. "Your highness."

"Highness? What happened to just calling me Noct?" He asked.

She chuckled, "I didn't think it was appropriate since we are no longer together."

"Alissa, you are always welcome to call me Noct," He said. "So, I was wondering how you've been."

"I've been good. I'm currently taking classes at the Crown City University," She said.

"That's good," he said as if he was a high school boy trying to ask a girl out on a date.

"Well, I better get going. I have to study." She said, then hopped on her bike and drove off.

Noctis watched as she drove away. His heart sinking to his stomach as the girl he loved was no longer in his arms. Though the conversation he just had with her sounded better in his head. He hated everything that had happened in recent years. On the way back to his apartment, he thought about when he and Alissia were together and when everything was perfect.


	2. The Rebellious Prince

**Chapter Two: The Rebellious Prince**

_Five years earlier_

Noctis was causing trouble like always. He sat outside of the Headmistress's office waiting for Ignis. The prince had been sent to the Headmistress's office every day for the last two weeks. Each time getting detention. This time the Headmistress had had enough and decided to suspend the Prince. Ignis who was a half senior was called in to take him home. Finally, when Ignis emerged from Headmistress's office he cleared his throat.

"Let's go, your highness," He replied with his head down pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What were you thinking?"

Noctis shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would be funny." He replied. "Look Prompto even took a pic." He held out his phone showing Ignis the picture of the first headmistress of the school wearing a sunhat and a dress with sunglasses.

Ignis glance at the picture and tried to hold a straight face. He couldn't hold back a laugh.

"It's funny, right," Noctis stated.

"Ok, it's a little funny."

Prompto was coming up behind them. His head bowed. He didn't get two weeks of suspension like Noctis did because the Headmistress decided that he wasn't the instigator of the prank. Neither of them said a word to each other.

A few minutes later Ignis pulled up in the garage of the palace and parked the car. Ignis escorted Noctis up to the palace library. He assigned him an essay. Noctis grunted as he sat down at the desk to write it. He had to wait until the end of the day to get his assignments from his teachers anyway. In a sense the essay was part of a lesson plan, Ignis had in mind later in the day when the prince got home.

"Do I have to write this?" Noctis asked his friend.

"Yes," Ignis replied handing him a bookmarked with a sticky note then left the room.

Noctis read half of the marked pages in the book. He had been taking notes on what he had found. He decided to take a break and went on his game console. Ignis wasn't due back for a while and he was bored reading the contents inside the book. He didn't know what was in store for him from Ignis.

When Ignis came back they headed out. Noctis changed out of his school uniform then went with his friend. They drove to crown city square. When they arrived Noctis realize that he was going to learn the same lesson again.

"Ignis, what are we doing here again?" He asked.

"Our lesson of course,"

"Since when did you become my tutor?" Noctis asked in a cocky tone. "Besides I have already done this lesson."

"When your Tutor isn't available," Ignis said looking at Noctis over his glasses. "And you wouldn't have to do the same lesson again if you learned to respect property."

Noctis rolled his eyes and groaned with irritation. "This lesson is so stupid."

Ignis went on with the lesson. Noctis pretended not to listen. He mocked his friend when he had his back turned. As Ingis talked about respect and the founder King, Noctis thought about what it would be like to sit on the arm. "One day," he said.

"Did you say something, Noct?"

"Ugh no," Noctis lied.

After spending an hour in the downtown area hearing about what he already knew, they went back to the Citadel. Noctis checked the school portal for his assignments for the next two weeks. His father King Regis had grounded him for those two weeks. His tutor made him write an apology letter to the Headmistress.

When he returned to school, his prank was still the talk of the school. He spent most of his time trying to stay low by hiding in the school library. A girl named Alessia noticed him sitting at a table. She walked over to him.

"Nice work on the statue. I wish I thought of it myself," She said in a low voice.

"I would never think you were one to get in trouble," He replied.

"That's because unlike you I don't get caught," She said as she walked away.

"Who's that?" Prompto asked as he came up to the table where his friend was sitting.

"Alessia Demtris," Noctis told him.

"Is she related to the Aristocrat representative?"

"Yes, she's his daughter," Noctis replied without looking from the book he was reading. " And yes I know her we have English together." He said before his friend could ask.

Alessia was beautiful and Noctis knew that. He liked her though he didn't think she felt the same. Most girls only saw him as the prince. He was afraid she did too. He wanted to ask her out but the idea of a bad boy going out with a girl like her was unthinkable. He thought about what she had said. Perhaps maybe she was more of a bad girl than a good girl.

Later that afternoon Noctis and Prompto saw Alessia looking around a corner. She turned in their direction.

"You boys want to see something disturbing?" She asked with a sly smiled.

Noctis and Prompto looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders. Alessia them to follow her. She led them to a window keeping low to the ground before looking inside.

"Oh my god," Prompto said.

Inside the window, they saw Headmistress wearing the same dress Noctis had put on the statue in front of the school two weeks ago. She was dancing and flirting with a cardboard cut of the Superintendent of their school district. They watched as she twirled around the room.

Prompto tried hard not to laugh, but Alessia nudged him.

"Not cool," She said.

"Sorry," He said his weight shifting making a sound. The headmistress stirred and walked toward the window.

The trio ran from the window just in time as the headmistress opened the window. They ran through the hall. Their feet pounded on the pavement.

"I think we're safe," Alessia said catching her breath.

"Holy crap," Noctis stated. "That was close."

"You said it, Noct. Now I have to go home and wash my eyeballs," Prompto said.

The trio laughed. "That's funny but I feel bad for her," Alessia said.

"Why?" Noctis asked.

"Because she's all alone," She replied. "Anyway my ride's here I'll see you tomorrow Noctis."

Alessia swayed down the sidewalk toward the car that was waiting for her. Noctis watched her.

"Why don't you just her ask out?" Prompto asked.

"Maybe I will."


	3. Love at First Kiss

**Chapter Three: Love at First Kiss**

Noctis was no stranger when it came to talking to girls. He always got what he wanted, but Alessia, on the other hand, was different. Whenever he tried to ask her out he froze. One afternoon he had tried to ask her out for the fifth time that day.

"Alessia, I wanted to ask if you wanted to… Can I… " He tried to say. He took a deep breath then blurted out. "May I borrow a pen?"

"Sure," She answered then opened the small pocket of her bag and took out a pen. "Keep it I have plenty at home."

"Thank you," he replied. Watching her walk away he sighed in frustration. "Damn it."

"What the hell was that?" Prompto said as he came up to his friend.

"I don't know," Noctis replied shaking head.

Prompto couldn't believe his friend stumbled over his words. He had seen him talk to hundreds of girls making look easy, but when it came to talking to Alessia he couldn't even come up with the right words.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Noctis replied stuffing the pen in his pocket.

For the remainder of the day, Noctis avoided Alessia. Later that evening King Regis held the annual Royal feast. Every Aristocrat household was there including the Demtris household. The prince felt awkward when they came up to greet the king and him.

"King Regis, Thank you for inviting us. You remember wife Helen and my daughter Alessia," The Aristocrat representative said.

"Helen you look beautiful as always," King Regis said kissing her hand. "Alessia how much you have grown and you are as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you, your majesty is too kind," Alessia said curtsying to the king.

"Might I inquire that I see you are missing your sons," the king asked.

"Yes, well my eldest is stuck at work because someone called off and youngest is off somewhere in Duscae on some beast hunt."

"I see," the king nodded.

"Daddy may be excused," Alessia asked her father.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

Before Alessia left she turned and curtsied to the King and Prince. Then he walked off into the room. Noctis followed with his eyes to spot where she was headed. As soon as he was free he headed in the direction he saw Alessia go. When he found her she was looking over the city.

"Insomnia looks so beautiful from up here," she said when he walked up.

"Yea it does," Noctis replied as he came up to stand by her. He looked toward her. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Her dress went to her knees and hung off her shoulders. Her hair was in a loose braid with strands of hair falling around her face.

"You know your friend Prompto told what you have been trying to do all day at school," She said swaging from side to side.

"Did he. What did he say?" Noctis replied.

"He said you wanted to ask out on a date."

"Yea, um," he replied placing his hand behind his neck looking down.

"You can pick me up on Friday at seven," She said as she turned to leave.

"Friday at seven," Noctis repeated.

When Friday rolled around Noctis had every tie and shirt all the floor of his room. No matter which shirt he put he decide which one to wear. He wanted to impress Alessia.

"This place is a mess, Noct," Ignis said as he walked into the room.

"Help me find the right combination of shirt and tie," Noctis replied frantically.

Ignis helped his friend get ready for his date. He found a tie and shirt that went well together. He had never seen his friend so nervous about a date with a girl.

"Tell me where do you plan on taking Alessia," Ignis asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

Noctis buttoned his shirt then sat on the edge of his bed ask sighed. "I don't know. I mean I could go movie then dinner, but Alessia isn't like other girls." He said bowing his head to the floor. "I want to impress her."

"Might I suggest taking her to the Flaming Grill."

"The Flaming Grill?"

"Yes, I believe it would a perfect choice for her. The rest is up to you," Ignis said.

Ignis pulled up to the Demtris manor preciously at dinner Noctis took Alessia to one of his favorite spots. The watchtower that looked over the entire city. It was high enough where you could see the city lights.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here," Alessia said looking over the lit-up the cityscape.

"Yea, it is,"

Alessia looked over to him. "So tell me how many girls have you brought up here."

"Just one," Noctis replied.

She laughed."Only one?"

"Yea, under the moonlight she is beautiful," Noctis replied.

"Thank you," Alessia said looking into his eyes.

When the date was over Ignis drove back to the manor. Noctis walked Alessia up to the door holding her hand. For a moment they stood on the porch. "I had a good time," She said with a smile.

Noctis looked in her eyes. He leaned in then stopped. He could feel her breath among his lips then lightly pressed his lips to hers. Soon they were in a full liplock until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Daddy," Alessia said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Her father replied.

She looked at Noctis. "Goodnight," she said then turned to go inside.

Noctis nodded his head at Alessia's father then turned back towards the car. As Ignis pulled away Noctis couldn't help think about what had happened. His heart was pounding. He had kissed the girl he liked for months and now he wanted to make her his. He closed his eyes and daydreaming of all the things they would do. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Had he fallen in love with her after just one kiss and did she feel the same?


End file.
